


Sold to the Lady in Leather

by DigitalLover69



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3
Genre: Auction, Badass, Bullying, Cunnilingus, Dominatrix, Electricity, Electrocution, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Humiliation, Insults, Master/Slave, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, POV Female Character, Paradise Falls, Penis In Vagina Sex, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Role Reversal, Situational Humiliation, Slave Trade, Slavery, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalLover69/pseuds/DigitalLover69
Summary: "This is not a joke, Butch. We're not friends. We're not rebuilding the Tunnel Snakes. You're my property now. You do what I say, when I say it, and how I want it done. This is about you pleasing me in every possible way. This is about me--the slave master, and you--my property." Each word was a harsh blow to his ego. Lily got a head rush from all the power she held over him. Too many years of torment had passed without any intervention. Too many times had he wrestled her to the floor over sweet rolls and her weight and being a goody-two-shoes. Too many times had her dad instructed her to 'just ignore him' and too many times had he harassed her friend Amata. Lily was in control of her childhood bully now, and his muscular body and cock were hers for the taking.FLW makes Butch her sex slave after purchasing him from Paradise Falls. Originally written for the Fallout Kink Meme.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria & Female Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria & Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Original Character, Butch DeLoria/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Sold to the Lady in Leather

As much as she hated thinking about it, Lily had always had a ‘thing’ for Butch Deloria. It wasn’t that she had a crush on him—he was an asshole to her and everyone else who wasn’t a part of his little 'gang'—but she did find him attractive; she wouldn’t deny that. She liked how he always kept his hair styled and the way he looked in his tight leather jacket. There was a time when Lily even bought into his bad boy façade and would have let him call her nosebleed forever if he'd only forget about the other girls and take a swing at her, but that didn’t last for long. Anyone in the vault could tell you how much of a pussy he was—and that fact was firmly solidified for Lily when she’d had to save his mother from the radroach infestation. The notorious gang leader couldn’t even handle a few radroaches—even if it meant saving his own mother’s life. He was a fucking coward and she should have realized it from the beginning. 

So when Butch turned up as a slave for the bidding at Paradise Falls, Lily was surprised to see him out of the vault, but not to see that he'd been captured by slavers. Not only was he a coward, but he was also a huge dumbass.

When Butch spotted her among the potential buyers, his face lit up. She half expected him to call out to her. She gave him a curt nod and then a steady glare, silently ordering him to stay quiet. For once he listened to her.

They’d sold the majority of the slaves by the time they got to Butch. Lily noticed they always started with the girls first—sold off as sex slaves no doubt. Although Lily had been hardened by the wasteland, she still felt for these girls as they looked at her with their desperate, pleading eyes. But Lily simply didn’t have enough caps to save them all, and she wasn’t about to take on all the slavers in Paradise Falls by herself only to wind up dead. That was just foolhardy.

So she waited patiently until Butch was grabbed harshly by the collar, slammed into the mud and put up for the bidding.

“We’ll start the bidding at 100 caps,” The slaver announced, digging the heel of his boot into Butch’s back as he spoke, preventing the tunnel snake from moving.

Lily waited a moment, not wanting to appear too eager. Butch was shaking and sniveling under the slaver’s large boot. Lily fought back a triumphant laugh. My how the tables had turned. “I’ll bid 100,” she finally said. She noticed Butch calm a little when he heard her voice. Aww, he thought she meant to save him. How adorable.

“200 caps,” a gruff, masculine voice uttered. Lily turned around to find a huge hulk of a man, almost the size of a super mutant, standing behind her.

Lily glared at him. “300,” she announced.

“400.”

“500.”

“600”

“1000,” Lily declared, growing frustrated. The slavers turned giddy at this, probably surprised that Butch was worth so much. Lily was quite perplexed herself why this guy wanted Butch so badly.

Lily thought she’d finally outbid him but then the man said, very calmly, “2000.”

Butch whimpered as Lily’s mouth dropped open. What the Hell? Why did this fucking guy want Butch so badly? She studied him carefully, wondering just how much higher he was going to go. Like Lily, he hadn’t bid on any of the female slaves, which meant he still had all his caps, and who knew how deep his pockets went. It dawned on her then—he hadn’t been interested in the females because he’d been saving all his caps for Butch just as she had. He wasn’t buying Butch for labor or defense, but for pleasure. She could see it in his eyes now the way they bore into Butch, in the way his mouth watered and his muscled twitched.

He wanted to make Butch his bitch.

Lily thought about ending the bidding right there and letting mutant man have him. It would definitely suffice as punishment for all her childhood harassment were Butch to get his ass torn open by this man beast, but even Lily wasn’t that cruel. Besides, she wanted to enact her own revenge and to see that Tunnel Snake he always bragged about.

“2500,” she barked loudly.

Her adversary was starting to look angry and uneasy. His fists clenched and she tightened her grip on her assault rifle. This guy was not getting Butch, no way no how. Lily kept a straight poker face. She couldn’t let him know she was running out of caps too.

“2600,” growled the giant. This guy would not give up!

“2750 caps, 2 shots of jet, 1 psychos, and a bottle of whiskey,” she said, offering up all her chems and nearly all of her caps.

The slaver looked to the giant with a twisted expression, hoping he had more to dish out. When it became evident that the man had lost, the slaver kicked Butch forward in Lily's direction. "Sold, to the lady in leather."

***

Fifteen minutes later Lily was leaving Paradise Falls with Butch in tow. He was still wearing rags and that sexy slave collar. Lily fingered the collar remote she'd discreetly placed in her pocket and smiled to herself. Butch was too preoccupied with his newfound freedom to notice.

He'd stayed silent thus far, but as soon as Paradise Falls was no longer in sight, Butch fell at her feet. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Nosebleed. Man was I glad to see you! I can't believe it; you saved me again! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along."

"Probably gotten your ass torn apart by Mr. Mutant," Lily said with a secret smile.

Butch was taken aback at her bluntness. "Uh, yeah," he mumbled, confused. She was smiling sweetly at him, yet her words were as blunt as a super sledge. Butch was eager to change the topic. "So um," he pulled anxiously at his slave collar. "Do you have the key to this thing? It's digging into my neck..."

"Yeah, I have the key," Lily said simply, not slowing her gait.

"So...." Butch fell in step beside her. "You gonna unlock it now?"

Lily turned to him with cold, mischievous eyes. She ignored his question. "You know, Butch, I think that other bidder had the right idea about you."

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean, you don't really have any useful skills; you got yourself captured by slavers so it's obvious you don't have much common sense, and really, whose got a use for a hairdresser in the Capital Wasteland? The only use anyone would have for you would be as a sex slave, and to be honest I'm not sure you'd even be able to do that right."

Her words were dark and cruel. Her midnight eyes challenged him with their heavy stare. Butch could not formulate a response fast enough. Was she serious?

"So, since you're my property now, I think it's time you got accustomed to your new job," Lily said. She stopped them under a highway bridge and shoved him roughly into a concrete pillar.

"Ow! What the fuck, nosebleed? Cut it out!" Butch said angrily, rubbing the newly acquired bump on his head.

"I don't think you understand me, Butch," Lily said. She came in closer still, pressed her body flush against his. Her lips were inches from his own. Butch felt a mixture of fear and excitement well up inside of him at their closeness.

"Listen, Lil, if you wanted to ride my tunnel snake all you had to do was ask. You don't gotta keep the slave collar on," Butch joked. He reached for her, rough hands groping at her waist. He pawed at her like he owned her, like they were still in the Vault and he was harassing her outside the classroom. Lily slapped him and slammed him into the wall again before leaping backwards out of his reach.

"This is not a joke, Butch. We're not friends. We're not rebuilding the Tunnel Snakes. You're my property now. You do what I say, when I say it, and how I want it done. This is about you pleasing me in every possible way. This is about me--the slave master, and you--my property." Each word was a harsh blow to his ego. Lily got a head rush from all the power she held over him. Too many years of torment had passed without any intervention. Too many times had he wrestled her to the floor over sweet rolls and her weight and being a goody-two-shoes. Too many times had her dad instructed her to 'just ignore him' and too many times had he harassed her friend Amata. Lily was in control of her childhood bully now, and his muscular body and cock were hers for the taking.

"Get on your knees, Butch," she ordered him

But Butch wasn't one to back down easily, least of all against the Doc's kid. He scowled at her and spat out, "I don't know what the fuck happened to you out here, but if you think I'm just gonna become your own personal boytoy you've got another thing coming." He was the one to lunge at her now, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and yanking her body to him. He felt her generous breasts pressing against his rags and he grew more bold. "Maybe I'll turn you into my sex slave instead, huh? Make you get on your knees and suck my di--ARRRGGHHHH!" An agonizing cry escaped him and he was the one who fell to his knees, tugging desperately at the slave collar around his neck.

She'd just fucking zapped him! His whole body convulsed uncontrollably. And for the first time, Butch Deloria looked up at his childhood enemy with fear in his dull brown eyes.

Lily stared down at him with a horrible satisfaction. "Well, I suppose that's one way to get you on your knees," she said coldly. He could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

Butch watched in disbelief as her deft hands made quick work of the laces on her leather pants. She turned around, showing her back to him as she knelt forward and tugged her pants down her hips, past her thighs and over her ankles. Despite himself, Butch felt his cock harden at the sight of her. Her fat ass cheeks were separated by a mere strip of red fabric. A smarter man would have got the jump on her then, but Butch was too distracted by that big ass covered by the tiny red thong to do anything but stare.

She turned back around, marched over to him and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Butch winced in pain as she yanked his face forward against her crotch. He could feel her pubic hair poking out around the edges of the thong, tickling his chin. He couldn't help himself from breathing in her musky scent. His cock stiffened further underneath his rags.

Lily pinched her thong to the side then, revealing her pink, dripping pussy hidden beneath a tuft of blond curls. "Lick," she commanded.

Butch licked, tongue colliding sloppily with her labia. He lapped at her like a starved dog, coating his face in her tangy wetness. He kept at it, his own cock throbbing in response to his actions. He hated that she was the one dominating him, but his body was betraying him. Just as he started to nibble at her harder, Lily pulled back. Butch looked up at her, a mixture of disgust and desire in his eyes. Lily just looked perplexed and maybe a little annoyed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked.

Or maybe a lot annoyed.

"The fuck do you mean?" Butch snapped right back. His breath smelled like her and his lips glistened with her pussy juice.

Lily was giving him a look of impatient frustration. "Have you ever licked pussy before?"

"Yeah," Butch lied.

Lily sighed and shook her head. Of course he hadn’t. He was Butch Deloria, only out for his own high after all. "You're fucking pathetic. You don't have a clue what you're doing. Some sex slave you are."

Butch glowered up at her, hands itching to find a place around her neck, but he refrained. He couldn't stand to get zapped again, so he would have to deal with her berating him. "You asked me to fucking lick you, so that's what I'm fucking doing," he said angrily, wiping her essence off his lips with the back of his hand.

"Well, you're doing a piss-poor job. Try again."

Butch sneered at her before returning his lips to her cunt. Lily gave him specific instructions now, telling him where to lick and how much pressure to apply. Her hands in his hair angled his head against her right where she needed him. At one point, Butch pulled back, gasping for breath. Lily slapped him; left a bright red handprint on the side of his cheek before pulling his head back down and riding his face with newfound aggression.

Butch's tongue struggled to keep up with her erratic thrusts as Lily drew closer and closer to orgasm. She was grinding her pussy against Butch Deloria's sweet dirty mouth and loving every moment of it. Lily moaned over and over, growled as her orgasm swept her up. Her legs shook when she finally came; fingers tightened in his greasy hair. She held him against her forcefully and he did not protest, watching her ride out her orgasm with a tortured expression of both pain and pleasure.

Lily took her time coming down; she waited for the glorious clenching to cease entirely before shrugging off of him, leaving his face slick with her orgasm. His spit and her essence stained his lips and tongue and dripped onto his rags. Butch's expression was shocked and hungry, eyes pleading with her to grant him his own release. "Stand up," she ordered.

Butch stood shakily to his feet. A very obvious erection strained against what was left of his rags. He wiped blindly at her cum decorating his face. "Guess I forgot to mention I'm a squirter," she said with a devious smile. She leaned back, resting her back against an old abandoned car. "Take off your rags."

Butch made an indistinguishable sound but hastily yanked his ragged shirt and pants off his muscular frame. Lily's eyes devoured him, flickering across his broad shoulders and chest, following the trail of dark, unruly hair down to his most prized possession. His cock stood out proudly. Butch had always bragged about his cock. Lily was pleased to see it was above average, but just to fuck with him she raised her eyes to meet his and said, very seriously, "Is your Tunnel Snake afraid to come out and play? Or is this how big he's gonna get?"

Butch snapped. "Fucking bitch!" He shouted as he reached for her, big hands looking to tear at any part of her he could reach. Lily was faster than him. He was on the ground writhing in pain from his shock collar once more before he'd even gotten to touch her.

"Naughty little slave, talking to your master like that," Lily jeered. She leaped on top of him, naked pussy grinding against the base of his erect cock. Tapping her remote playfully, Lily leaned in and bit his ear lobe before sighing, "I guess it'll have to do." She sank down on his cock then, her wet pussy sliding over his dick with ease. Butch was still dealing with the aftermath of getting zapped, but Lily didn't waste any time as she began jackhammering on top of him. The sound of skin slapping skin resounded throughout the wastes aglow in the setting sun. Lily started moaning, the combined look of pleasure and pain etched onto Butch's every feature more than she could bear. Butch started to thrust up into her, instinct making up for his lack of experience.

He grunted, gripped her hips forcefully as he slammed up into her. Lily did not reprimand him for this. His thrusting against her felt far too good to make him stop. Instead she met him thrust for thrust. He fucked her hard and she rode him harder. Butch surprised her by groaning too, even growling out her name in desperation as her pussy tightened around him.

"Pinch my nipples," she ordered, holding her breasts up on display for him. Butch did as he was told, hands flying to her breasts before she'd even finished her command. He became distracted by her breasts, his thrusts faltering as his hands squeezed and pinched at her perky nipples. "Faster," Lily shouted, hands digging into his shoulders to assert her dominance.

Butch fucked her faster. His cock pulsed once inside of her and Lily pulled her body off him instantly, rubbing her clit furiously with her fingers enough to make her cum yet again. There was less of it this time, but she still squirted all over his chest, her scent lingering in the stale air. She could feel Butch's cock poking against her backside. It was throbbing weakly, a sad sight as his orgasm was denied him.

Butch knew better than to swear at her this time, and as he stared up at her, the dorky vault girl he'd tormented for years looking completely and utterly satisfied, his look of anger quickly melted into one of defeat.


End file.
